Maggie
by 14 all and all 41
Summary: Tja es geht halt um die Maggie, die in unserer Welt aufwächst, aber eigentlich nach Mittelerde gehört. Durch einen magischen Ring, gelangt sie dann nach Mittelerde.
1. Chapter 1

Hallöchen, schon wieder eine neue FF ich könnt mich Ohrfeigen. Naja is ja auch egal, hauptsache ihr lest sie gerne

* * *

„**Maggie", rief jemand. Irritiert blieb sie stehen. Hatte da jemand ihren Namen gerufen? „Maggie, bleib stehen". Ja da hatte wirklich jemand ihren Namen gerufen. Sie drehte sich um. Ihre Freundin Nina kam hektisch winkend auf sie zugerannt. Seufzend sah Maggie ihr entgegen. Nina, eine durchschnittliche sechzehnjährige, war ihre beste Freundin. Sie war hübsch, wie eigentlich alle sechzehnjährigen, hatte lange, glatte Blonde Haare, ein hübsches Gesicht und eine gute Figur. Mittlerweile war sie bei Maggie angelangt und blieb außer Atem neben ihr stehen. Sie rang nach Luft und klammerte sich an Maggies Pullover. Maggie fragte sich immer wieder, wie sie es bei ihrer sechs in Sport schaffte, ihre Linie einzuhalten, denn Nina war weder dick, noch war sie eines von diesen Klappergestellen, die man in den Strassen umhergeistern sehen konnte. Sie war halt der durchschnittliche Typ. Maggieselbst war ganz und gar keine durchschnittliche sechzehnjährige. Sie war groß, schlank, fast dürr und hatte Schwarze, kurz geschnittene Haare. Sie hatte grün-braune Augen und einen Verhältnismäßiggroßen Busen, den sie aber mit einem Verband verdeckteund langeschlanke Beine. Vom äußeren Betrachtet, konnte man sie für einen Jungen halten. Das lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass sie sich nicht wie ein Mädchen anzog. Sie kleidete sich gerne in weite Pullover und Hosen, da sie das viel bequemer fand. Trotz dieser Absonderheit, war sie ziemlich beliebt. Besonders bei den Jungs, da sie sich auch ziemlich gerne prügelte und so gut wie keine Gelegenheit ausließ. Sie hatte auch den gleichen derben Charakter, wie mancher Junge und verstand sich sehr gut mit ihnen. Einzig und allein ihr Name zeigte, dass es sich bei ihr um ein Mädchen handelte. Bei den Mädchen war sie einzig und allein deswegen beliebt, weil sie so oft mit den Jungs rumhing. Sie kamen immer zu ihr hin, um sie über ihren Schwarm auszufragen. Maggie nervte es und sie gab auch nicht immer Antworten. „Du wirst es nicht glauben", keuchte Nina. Sie war ihre einzigste richtige Freundin. Die beiden kannten sich seit ihrer Geburt und Nina hatte sie trotz ihrer Andersartigkeit sofort akzeptiert. „Wieso was ist denn?", fragte Maggie ungeduldig. Der heute hatte schon stressig angefangen und er würde noch stressiger werden. Im Moment wollte sie nur nach Hause, essen sich eine Stunde hinlegen und entspannen, bevor sie wieder los musste. „Du, ich hab dir doch von diesem süßen Typen, aus der elften erzählt? Daniel heißt er." „Ja? Was ist mit dem? Von dem schwärmst du doch seit Wochen". „Er hat mich heute gefragt, ob ich mit ihm am Samstagabend zu Jennis Party gehe", rief sie. Plötzlich war sie wieder topfit und tänzelte vor Maggie her, die sich mittlerweile wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. „Das ist schön", murmelte Maggie, doch Nina hörte sie nicht mehr. Sie schwebte auf Wolke sieben und wollte dort wohl auch für einige Zeit bleiben. Seufzend lief Maggie hinter ihrer Freundin her. Heute war wohl nicht ihr Tag. Von drei, bis acht Uhr Prüfung in allen Sportarten, die sie machte. Das konnte ja heiter werden. **


	2. Sehnsucht

Na endlich malwieder ein neues Kapitel XD

Ich hab mich extra schnell dran gesetzt extra für anu um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich diese Story komplett vergessen Sorry.

* * *

Geschafft und vollkommen ko schlurfte Maggie nach Hause. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich jede Prüfung bestanden hatte. Es war ziemlich heftig gewesen und sie wollte jetzt einfach nur ins Bett, allerdings waren da noch ihre Eltern, die mit ihr ziemlich einen drauf machen wollten. Maggie wollte sie nicht enttäuschen und sagte sich, dass sie das auch noch würde durchstehen können.

Seufzend quälte sie sich die Stufen hoch. Warum auch mussten sie im obersten Stockwerk wohnen? Sie musste zwischendurch immer wieder Pausen machen. Das war sogar für sie zu heftig gewesen. Maggie besaß eine gute Kondition und war sehr kräftig, was leider auch ihre Trainer wussten. Diese Sache auszunutzen, machte denen nicht im geringsten etwas aus.

Sie hatte gerade die Treppe zum dritten Stock erklommen, als es sie plötzlich wieder überkam, diese furchtbare Einsamkeit. Sie war ein Teil ihres Lebens, sie war mit ihr aufgewachsen, konnte sie nicht loswerden. Maggie hatte keinen Grund sich einsam zu fühlen, sie hatte viele nette Freunde und ihre Eltern waren genial. Dennoch wollte sie mehr.

Maggie war stehen geblieben und dann hörte sie eine Stimme „Komm nach Hause. Komm zu uns Miriel." Verwirrt blickte sie umher, wer hatte da gesprochen? Im nächsten Moment, fühlte sie sich noch einsamer und verlorener, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Warum machte sie sich darüber Gedanken? Sie gehörte hierher. Hier war alles, was ihr etwas bedeutete, alles was ihr wichtig war. Wo sollte sie denn sonst hin?

Sie stieg die Treppen wieder hoch und erreichte den fünften Stock in sage und schreibe 10 Minuten. Sie klopfte an der Tür, da sie den Schlüssel vorsichtshalber nicht mitgenommen hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihr Vater die Tür öffnete und als er es dann tat, nahm er sie sofort in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ach Schätzchen, du siehst echt schlimm aus." Maggie grinste „Danke Pa." Er ließ sie wieder los und sagte „Wie wärs, wenn du erst mal duschen gehst, deine Mama und ich haben was schönes für dich vorbereitet."

Maggie kam dem Angebot gerne nach. Sie hatte zwar nach den Prüfungen geduscht, aber war trotzdem wieder durchgeschwitzt. Sie packte ihre Sachen weg und stieg dann unter die Dusche. Das kalte Wasser fühlte sich gut an auf ihrer erhitzten Haut und sie blieb darunter stehen, bis ihr vor Kälte die Zähne klapperten. Erst dann stieg sie aus der Dusche und kuschelte sich in ihr weiches Handtuch.

Sie ließ sich Zeit und fühlte, wie sie langsam wieder munter wurde. Aus dem Flur drangen die Stimmen ihrer Eltern zu ihr in das Badezimmer. Wortfetzen drangen an ihre Ohren „.. müssen es jetzt sagen..." „.. Werde sie schrecklich vermissen..." Verwirrt runzelte Maggie die Stirn. Worüber sprachen die beiden da?

Schnell zog sie sich nun an und trat aus dem Badezimmer. Sie wollte wissen, worüber die beiden sprachen. Die Küchentür stand auf, doch das Gespräch war verstummt. Magie trat in die Küche und fragte „Mum, Pa über wen habt ihr geredet?"


	3. Klärende Gespräche

Neues Kapitel g

Jaa ich weiß, es ist kurz, die Wartezeit war zu lang, es tut mir very Sorry, wirklich, aber irgendwie habe ich mic in letzter Zeit nicht so gut mit der Story anfreunden können

**anu **Immer bescheid sagen, wenn du etwas von mir willst, nerv mich ruhig, ich brauche hin und wieder mal jemanden, der mir innen Hintern tritt XD

* * *

Ihre Eltern sahen sie geschockt an. Doch dann beruhigten sie sich wieder und Maggies Vater sagte „Später Schatz, lass uns erst einmal Essen."

Ihr Vater bugsierte sie zum Küchentisch und drängte sie auf einen Stuhl. Er selber setzte sich nicht, sondern half ihrer Mutter noch die Speisen auf den Tisch zu tragen. Maggie wollte ebenfalls mithelfen, doch das wurde ihr verboten.

„Heute ist doch dein Tag", sagte ihre Mutter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bleib ruhig sitzen, Papa und ich machen das schon." Nu widerwillig setzte Maggie sich wieder auf ihren Platz und wartete, bis ihre Eltern mit dem Tischdecken fertig waren.

Das Essen war einfach wunderbar. Es gab alles mögliche und wäre Maggie nicht so glücklich, wären ihr sicherlich die teilweise traurigen und unbehaglichen Blicke ihrer Eltern aufgefallen. Doch nun war sie viel zu glücklich.

Bald schon waren auch die Sorgen ihrer Eltern vergessen und sie lachten und scherzten ausgelassen. Maggie kam es fast so vor, als würde ihre Mutter sich verzweifelt an jedes Stück Glück klammern, dass sie bekam, doch sie achtete nicht darauf, sondern vertrieb ihre Gedanken mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

Es wurde später und später und ehe sie es sich versah, war es Mitternacht. Verwundert sah Maggie auf die Uhr, dann auf ihre Eltern, die plötzlich unheimlich still geworden waren. „Mum, Dad, was ist denn?", fragte sie Stirnrunzelnd.

Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an, dann seufzte ihre Mutter und sagte „Maggie, meine Liebe dein Vater und ich müssen etwas wichtiges mit dir besprechen." Sie stockte kurz, dann erzählte sie weiter. „Wir haben dir ja bereits erzählt, dass wir dich adoptiert haben. Dein Vater, bat uns dir das hier zu geben."

Sie zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche und gab es Maggie. Silber blitzte im Licht der Lampe auf und ein wunderschöner, verschnörkelter Ring, mit einem tiefblauen Stein, glitzerte in ihrer Handfläche. „Der ist schön", hauchte Maggie und ohne es wirklich zu wollen, von einer fremden Macht gedrängt, steckte sie den Ring auf ihren Finger.

Ihre Mutter lächelte gequält, dann sprach sie weiter „Dein Vater hieß Ethrondil, deine Mutter Garalwen, frag mich nicht, woher diese Namen kommen, ich weiß es nicht. Du heißt mit Geburtsnamen Miriel, Miriel du Vandir. Dieser Ring, ist das Erbstück deiner Familie." Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen und sie schluchzte leise auf.

Maggie verstand die Trauer ihrer Mutter nicht. Sie wollte aufstehen und sie trösten, doch ihre Mutter bedeutete ihr sitzen zu bleiben. „Erinnere dich gut an deinen und an den Namen deiner Eltern, verliere den Ring nicht, er ist alles was du besitzen wirst. Jetzt geh schlafen."

„Aber Mutter, was bedeutet das alles?", fragte Maggie, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. „Geh ins Bett Schatz, tu was deine Mutter sagt." Auch die Stimme ihres Vaters klang heiser vor unterdrückter Tränen. Maggie wollte nicht gehen, sie wollte ihre Eltern nicht im Stich lassen.

Doch ein Blick in die Gesichter ihrer Eltern sagte ihr, dass es besser für sie war zu gehen. Völlig verstört, stand sie auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe das Licht anzuschalten, sondern legte sich einfach auf das Bett.

Fragen über Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf und wieder vernahm sie diese wundervollen, süßen Stimmen „Komm zu uns Miriel, komm zurück." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Was war nur mit ihr los, was war nur mit diesem Tag los. Heute spielte alles verrückt.

Maggie lag noch lange wach und dachte nach, was nun werden würde. Warum ihre Eltern so traurig waren. Lange dauerte es, bis sie einschlief und anfing zu träumen.


End file.
